


A Green Child

by VonSmore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Oneshot, This Story has no Feels, VonSmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: A quiet day it had been, Steven and Peridot hadbeen sitting near the sea, talking and playing.
Everything had been quiet and peaceful,until a certain subject was brought up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this!  
> This is super short and partially rushed, but I do indeed hope you enjoy. ^_^

 

 

 

 

**-A Green Child-**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A quiet day it had been,

Steven and Peridot had been sitting near the sea,

talking and playing.

 

 

Everything had been quiet and peaceful,

until a certain subject was brought up.

 

 

"Can you believe it though, Peridot?"

 

Steven questioned.

 

"The gems have been alive for so long!

They can't even remember their own ages!"

 

 

The tiny, green gem dorkily snorted at the words the small boy had said.

 

 

 

"Well of course, Steven,"

 

She began.

 

"We're gems, we live much longer than your fleshy human counterpart.

There's no reason for us to keep track of such things!"

 

 

"But think about how many birthdays you could have!

You could have thousands of birthdays!"

 

He exclaimed with eyes full of stars.

 

 

 

The green gem only appeared more confused as she adjusted her visor.

 

"I thought you were done with those ridiculous ceremonies."

 

 

 

"Well, ugh, yeah, but.."

 

 

Peridot sat there quietly waiting for the child to finish.

 

 

 

"But you've probably never celebrated your birthday before! Maybe you can try!"

 

 

 

"Eughwhat?"

 

The small gem questioned.

 

 

"Yeah! Even if you can't remember your age,

we can always celebrate still since you haven't before!"

 

 

This only caused her to laugh quite a bit now.

 

 

"Ahahahaha! Steven! I'm not as pathetic as those Crystal Clods!

I can do something as simple as remember my own age!"

 

 

"Really? That's great!"

 

He said, smiling just as much as before.

 

"How old are you?"

 

 

Peridot then smiled proudly right before beginning to speak.

 

 

"Well, Steven, going by your human earth rotations,

I am quite a new model and have been alive for exactly eleven years an-"

 

 

"Wait, you're only eleven!?"

 

 

He quickly questioned with shock.

 

 

 

A little confused by his shock, she simply continued looking at him before continuing to speak."

 

 

"Eeeeyess?"

 

 

"Oh my gosh. You're even younger than I am! You're just a kid!'

 

"Steven!"

 

She cried out.

 

"I do not go by such primitive aging standards like that!

I was only using that as an example!

Gems come out fully grown!"

 

 

The stars in his eyes still hadn't faded out.

 

 

"I gotta go tell the others!"

 

 

"N-no! Wait, Steven!"

 

She quickly reached out to the running boy and clutched his shirt tightly.

 

 

"It's okay, Peridot! I don't think they'll even care that much!

But we still gotta celebrate your birthday!"

 

 

"Nyeeh, I'd prefer not to take part in such foolish activities, Steven."

 

 

"But you'll love it! Come on!"

 

 

Before she could say anything else or stop him,

he quickly grabbed the small gem's hand,

and ran straight to the temple.

 

 

"Nyeghhhh.."

 

 

She mumbled under her breath, still being dragged by Steven.

 

 

 

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!"

 

He shouted as he busted through the temple door.

 

 

"Yo! Ste-man! Peri-snot!"

 

Amethyst shouted, still laying upside-down on the couch.

 

 

 

"Amethyst! Where are Garnet and Pearl?

I found out something really awesome I wanna tell you guys!"

 

Steven said, still smiling and holding Peridot's hand.

 

 

"I think Pearl's nagging to Garnet about something. 

The usual _'blah blah blah I'm perfect blah blah'._

What did you find out?"

 

 

"Amethyst,"

 

Steven began.

 

 

"Did you know Peridot is only eleven!?"

 

 

His eyes were still full of stars.

 

 

 

"Wait, whaaaaaaaaaat!?"

 

Amethyst shouted in question, now sitting upright on the couch.

 

 

"I know right!? She's a gem kid!"

 

 

"I am not!"

 

Peridot shouted,

trying to stop them from talking about it any more.

 

 

"Oh, my, gosh, aww! You're like a little gem baby, Peridot!"

 

 

Steven squealed in excitement.

 

 

"I am not a baby you pebble! I am no different

than any of you crystal clods!"

 

 

"Aww! The wittle baby's mad!"

 

 

Amethyst grinned, patting the top of Peridot's hair.

 

 

 

"Steven!"

 

Peridot shouted in annoyance,

now angrily eyeing the child.

 

 

"I thought you said she wouldn't care!"

 

 

"Sorry, Peri!"

 

He then pat her hair as well.

 

 

 

With a bright flash, Garnet and Pearl had returned.

 

 

"I told you, Garnet, it's ridiculous!

Is there really a need for her to dump **_HER_**  stuff in  ** _MY_** room!?"

 

 

"Pearl, calm down."

 

Garnet quietly said,

walking back into the living room with Pearl following her.

 

"I'll talk to her about it."

 

 

"Please do, if she doesn't stop, 

I will go off on her myself!"

 

 

"Okay, Pearl.  Steven, I thought you and Peridot were playing outside...?"

 

 

Garnet questioned with a confused voice.

 

 

"We were, but then I found out something awesome!"

 

 

"Oh?"

 

Pearl questioned.

 

 

"And what did you find out?"

 

 

Garnet questioned as well.

 

 

 

"S-Steven! Don't you dare!"

 

 

"Peridot is only eleven!!"

 

 

He shouted to Garnet and Pearl with excited eyes.

 

 

 

"Oh?"

 

Garnet questioned.

 

 

"Is this true, Peridot?"

 

Pearl asked the small gem.

 

 

 

"...Yes.."

 

She quietly mumbled,

now embarrassed at having all of them staring at her.

 

 

 

"So you really are a tiny twerp!"

 

Pearl shouted, almost delighted in what she had heard.

 

 

"I am not!"

 

Peridot shouted back.

 

 

"Oh yes you are!"

 

Pearl exclaimed.

 

 

"Both of you, quiet,"

 

Garnet said.

 

 

 

"Peridot, you may be a fully grown gem,

but here, on earth, eleven years old is equivalent to a child."

 

 

She then looked back to Pearl and continued speaking with her.

 

 

Amethyst then smiled happily and began to speak.

 

 

"Yeah! Like Steven! But even younger! Like a baby!"

 

 

"Amethyst."

 

Peridot hissed under her breath.

 

 

"What're you gonna do, Peri-baby? You gonna throw a fit?"

 

 

"CLOD!"

 

"Child!"

 

 

"S-Steven!"

 

Peridot cried out, now hiding behind the small child.

 

 

"This.. This is your fault! You do something about it!"

 

 

"Okay, ughh..."

 

He mumbled.

 

 

"Amethyst!"

 

 

"Yeah, Little Man?"

 

 

"I was thinking we should try throwing Peridot a birthday party!

At least one time so that she can experience it!"

 

 

 

"Wait! No! Steven! That doesn't make anything better!"

 

 

 

"Ahahahah!"

 

Amethyst snorted.

 

"Yeah, come on, Peridot! It'll be fun! Don't be boring like Pearl!"

 

 

 

"I am not boring!"

 

Pearl shouted in the distance.

 

 

"YEAH YOU ARE!!"

 

Amethyst shouted back.

 

 

"Please Periiiii?"

 

Steven asked with the biggest of starry eyes.

 

 

She tried to look away, she really did,

but those eyes, she couldn't say no to them.

 

 

"...Fineeeee.."

 

She grumbled under her breath.

 

 

"Yay!"

 

Steven cried out in excitement.

 

 

Grabbing the hands of both Amethyst and Peridot,

Steven then quickly ran outside the temple.

 

 

 

"So, what should we do to celebrate?"

 

He questioned before sitting onto the sand.

 

 

"Let's sing Happy Birthday to her to make her feel awkward!"

 

 

Amethyst shouted with excitement.

 

She then plopped onto the sand, now dragging Peridot along with her.

 

 

"You're right! And since it's August, 

it's the perfect time to celebrate her first birthday!"

 

 

Steven exclaimed.

 

 

"W-wait! Steven!"

 

 

"Ready, Ste-man?"

 

"Yep!"

 

 

 

With large grins, now staring at Peridot,

both began to sing;

 

 

_"Happy Birthday to youuu,_

_Happy Birthday to youuu._

_Happy Birthday dear **Peridot Peri** -"_

 

 

Both paused for second, realizing they both said different names,

looked at each other, but continued to sing anyway.

 

 

_"Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuu!!"_

 

 

"Nyeeeeeehhh..."

 

Peridot shyly complained under her breath.

 

 

"Birthday huuuuug!"

 

Steven squealed out in excitement before diving into the green gem,

now hugging her tightly.

 

 

"Agh!"

 

 

Peridot cried out before relaxing into the hug,

in which Amethyst had now already joined in.

 

 

"Hey, Steven?"

 

"Yeah, Peridot?"

 

 

"Let's not do this again,

or, maybe we could do it for you instead of me?"

 

 

"Did you at least like it?"

 

Steven questioned with a light smile.

 

 

"I.. I suppose so.."

 

Peridot quietly whispered under her breath again.

 

"It just feels, weird.."

 

 

"Wait,"

 

Amethyst began.

 

"I wanna have a birthday too! Just not the weird games and stuff.."

 

 

 

"Hmm, your birthday can be in February, Amethyst!"

 

 

"Aww man, that's far away from now.."

 

She quietly complained.

 

"It'll come soon! For now, we gotta get Peridot a present!"

 

 

"But I'm not sad, why would you need to give someone something

to make them feel good if they are already fine?"

 

Peridot questioned in confusion.

 

 

"You're supposed to give people presents on their birthday!"

 

Steven exclaimed with another smile.

 

 

 

"So.."

 

Peridot began.

 

 

"I get free stuff for simply emerging from the ground?"

 

 

"Ugh, I guess you could put it that way.."

 

 

 

"Nyeheheheh! Excellent! We should have Emerge Days everyday if that is the case!

Let us begin the tradition of getting free stuff!"

 

 

"Cool."

 

"Okay!"

 

 

With Peridot dragging both Amethyst and Steven

behind her, it resulted in all three getting lost,

but thankfully, Steven was able to find a way out.

 

 

 

**_The rest of their day was spent buying random objects, exploring weird places,_ **

**_and so fourth._ **

 

 

**_Though she didn't appreciate being called a child,_ **

**_the green gem was happy to spend her day with people she valued as much as she did._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Greg plays guitar, fire ablaze,  
> Flashback to Steven's a babe.  
> Gems brought gifts,  
> AND STEAL THE VAN!!
> 
>  
> 
> WOOHOOOO!! New episooooode!!
> 
> I left a comment on a video (New episode preview) and it got 23 likes, I feel special.. 'u'
> 
>  I know Peridot isn't really a child, but for me, it's hard to see her as anything but.. -u-,,
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading to this point! Please feel free to leave a comment if you liked!  
> (*Am totally not obsessed with receiving comments*)
> 
> Hahaha, this was so short, I'm quite ashamed, heheh.
> 
> I'm looking forward to next week's fanfic though!
> 
> Covered in Light and Darkness.
> 
>  
> 
> Which will be, (You guessed it) another Peridot-focused fanfic! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! ^_^
> 
> \---VonSmore---


End file.
